


Wings

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Wingfic, Wings, avengerkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint grew hawk wings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint grows hawk wings](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=52927253#t52927253)
> 
> Clint just one day experiences intense pain in the shoulder blades and the next thing he knows, he's sprouting hawk like wings. The team is naturally stunned as much as Clint is, especially when Clint takes to the sky.  
> Now Clint has to relearn a few things in order to make use of them in battle. Clint pretends to be annoyed with them whenever they cause trouble for others or himself when in public, but in private Clint has come to adore the wings and secretly hopes Tony and Bruce will never come up with the formula to get rid of the wings.
> 
> Bonus if the wings makes him desire to build a nest, and he might not resist doing so;)

“You wanted to see me?” Clint asked as soon as he had entered Tony’s lab. He and Bruce stood at one of the many work tables and did… _stuff_. 

Clint carefully folded his wings - yes, he managed to be careful with them in the last few weeks since he got them - and looked curiously at the stuff they had on their table. Bruce removed his safety goggles and put on his glasses. 

“Yes, we found a solution for your… problem,” he said and gestured at Clint’s wings. 

“Okay,” Clint said slowly and tried not to show them the panic rising in his chest. He didn’t want to get rid of them anymore. He had learned how to use them and he loved flying and since they weren’t artificial like Sam’s wings he was even better at it. And without them he wouldn’t be able to get to his nest anymore. 

“We managed to synthesize the missing element to finish the formula,” Tony said and gestured at a small test tube on another table. “It’s completely new and highly reactive and I guess it was just pure luck to get it and…” He explained. And that was all Clint needed to know.

He turned around and he _accidentally_ pushed over the test tube with his wings. It rolled to the edge of the table and he acted as if he wanted to catch the tube but he actually gave it another push. It fell, the tube shattered and the new element caught fire. Both, Tony and Bruce, yelled in panic and only a few seconds later Dumm-E saved the day with his fire extinguisher. "Aww, wings, no!"

“What the fuck!” Tony yelled at him while Bruce stared at the sorry remains of weeks of work. 

“Oh shit!” Clint feigned to be shocked and stared at the black smear on the floor with the _proper_ expression on his face. 

“We worked for weeks to get this!” Tony snapped and gestured violently with his hands. 

“I...I’m sorry,” Clint lied and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“And I’m not sure if we ever manage to replicate this,” Bruce added.

“I’m really sorry,” Clint lied again. And this time he gestured at the door. “I… I better leave before I…” He gestured vaguely at the destroyed experiment. 

“Yeah,” Tony growled angrily. 

“Sorry,” Clint repeated again, folded his wings and retreated back to the door. But only when he was out of their sight he allowed himself a small smirk. Disaster warded off just in time. He grinned when he was outside, unfolded his wings and flew to his nest on the huge A of Avengers Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
